Phineas and ferb/recess/Clifford/south park
The best winter break Prologue It was the last of school and phineas and ferb were happy because they are going to birdwell island for Christmas with their familly and Perry. Also they bring there friends Isbella Baljeet and Buford. Their school is Danville elementary school. Meanwhile the recess gang had a party in thier class and they are going to birdwell island as well for there winter break. In the South Park elementary school Cartman Stan Kyle and Kenny are going on the trip with mr Mackey and butters. Chapter one last day of school Danville elementary school Phineas: I bet you can't wait to go to bird well island Ferb and we get to bring our friends along with their families. Isbella: I can't wait to go birdwell island with you Phineas. Phineas: this will be the best winter break of our lives. 3rd street elementary Tj:Can you believe we are going to birdwell island and we will see Clifford and his friends. spinelil: I agree with you teej after all this will be a good winter break South Park elementary Cartman:why do we have go to birdwell this winter break Stan: I don't know but it's for winter break with our families and mr Mackey. Mr.Mackey: This will be a good trip to birdwell Mkay. Besides you will have room mates too with 1 or 2 other kids. Chapter 2 Everyone goes to their airports after school got out for the remainder of the year. The kids were very happy. It was a long flight for some people. Kenny and his siblings would be with. Mr Mackey and they books their hotels ahead of time. Chapter 3 Everyone arrived at birdwell and everyone ate lunch and everyone got their rooms some people were on the 2nd floor others were on the 3rd some were on the 4th or 5th floor. Everyone got their room key. Phineas was sleeping with Tj and Stan. Ferb ended up with Gus and butters. Isabella slept with Mikey and Kenny. Baljeet ended up with Gretchen and Kyle and Buford was with spinelli and Cartman. Vince had a room with Ike in it. The kids's families were very rich If I didn't state that. Chapter 4 After settling in everyone went out to have fun they rolled in barrels and in was 15 outside it was cool. Then later everyone has dinner at 5:20 that night at checkers.Randall and Menlo came along too on the trip. Then later everyone goes to bed. The teens Becky ended up with Candace. Chad was with Shelly and Kenny had his siblings sleep with their parents. Chapter 5 The next morning everyone goes to dance class after having breakfast with their family. A few people got gift cards. Then everyone had a snack at. 9:30 that morning. Then they went to firehouse subs together. Then they went Christmas shopping. Phineas tj and Stan went to the birdwell island mall. Vince and Ike went to the theater and Isbella Mikey and Kenny were in the park. Buford spinelli and Cartman were also at a store. The kids and dogs save Christmas later on. Then Christmas came and they did presents and had fun. Epilogue Everyone went home and they took a group photo of the kids together 17 copies for the kids. There were also photo of the teens. Then the parents. Mr: Mackey I hope you had a good time on birdwell well try to work things out in future so we can have fun like this again. Mr Mackey had already worked with parents and agreed to a world trip in the summer of 2008. The end